


Diplomacy

by Sephone_North



Series: Book 1: Judged [16]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bumi is doing his thing, Fong is a threat to everyone, Gen, It goes decently?, Zuko tries to negotiate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephone_North/pseuds/Sephone_North
Summary: Zuko tries his hand at negotiating. Bumi is interested in creative problem solving. Azula is going to creative problem solve General Fong, using a knife and some fire.
Relationships: Azula & Aiko (oc), Azula & Bato, Azula & Hakoda, Azula & Yugoda, Azula & Zuko & Yue, Yue & Aiko (oc), Zuko & Aiko (oc)
Series: Book 1: Judged [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844545
Comments: 84
Kudos: 1239





	Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts), [Vathara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathara/gifts).



> Okay, well, I think the spring is slowing down, ya'll. My brain is jumping ahead in the story, and I know I just need to finish this arc before I jump ahead. But I'm just so excited about what's coming up. Ugh.
> 
> Also, this chapter was a bear to write. I wrote it three times, before I got something that I somewhat liked. I'm not sure if the politics check out, but since Bumi is a mad genius. But he's also impossible to write properly, even after watching his episodes. I finally just wrote it out, made sure I wanted to go in the right direction, threw my hands in the air and said done. 
> 
> So, I'm thinking that this particular arc will only have maybe two more installments, before we head into the next arc. Which will see our people in the South Pole. Which I'm excited for!!!

Azula growled as they stepped into the room. She clenched her hands in front of her to keep from trying to attack as the guards behind her closed the door. 

Yue already made her way into the room, completely composed. It was something that Azula had noticed before. The Water Tribe princess never showed any anger. The only emotion that broke through her public facade was fear, and Azula could read it in her eyes. 

They were the only ones in the room. Zuko had been given space with the Water Tribe warriors. There were protests, but King Bumi had stated it wasn’t right for the girls to stay with the men. So, here they were, separated. Azula did not like it. 

“Breath, Azula,” Yue said softly, settling down on one of the two beds in the room. “Anger isn’t going to help us here.” 

“It’s not as if anything else is helping,” Azula hissed. 

Yue smiled sadly. “King Bumi has been welcoming so far.” She patted the bed. “And the mattress is comfortable.” 

Azula paced around, baring her teeth at the other princess, who didn’t react, which was how her fits of temper usually went. She could rile Zuko up, but Yue was a different story. 

“I don’t like the separation, I will be honest,” Yue admitted. “It does make it difficult to discuss what we need to do tomorrow.” 

“No, really?” Azula growled. 

Yue just sighed and laid down onto the bed. “Azula, please, just rest.” 

Azula just scowled at her and began checking the layout of the room. It wasn’t a very large room, smaller than her old palace bedroom, though it was larger than the infirmary. It was round, no hard corners in sight, with the beds laid in the center of the room. The doors were stone, which meant she couldn’t burn them down to get out. She guessed they were earthbent locked. 

There were two windows, portholes in the wall that were big enough for her to slip out of easily. She leaned out and looked down. It was a straight 80 foot drop down. She felt the walls. They were climbable for her. Yue wouldn’t be able to make it though. 

Movement to the left made her look over, and she sighed at her brother’s sheepish look. He was halfway between her window and his, with ten feet left to go. She could see Hakoda’s red face behind him. 

“Well, you might as well get in,” She said, rolling her eyes and backing up. Zuko snorted and shuffled the last few feet, before swinging into the room. He grinned at them. 

“Ladies,” He said with a bow. Yue sighed. 

“I should’ve expected this,” She told the ceiling. Both Fire Nation siblings laughed at her. Azula leaned out and waved to Bato, who had replaced Hakoda in their window. 

“He’s safe,” She called with a smile. 

“Good,” Bato replied. “I’ll go make sure Hakoda doesn’t have a heart attack.” He went back in. 

“Sorry, but I just didn’t like the idea of you guys being here by yourself,” Zuko said with a shrug. “Also,” He looked at Azula and rubbed the back of her head. “I need-” 

“Help with what you’re going to say tomorrow,” She rolled her eyes. “I’m aware.” 

Yue sighed again, but pulled herself up to a sitting position. “Well, let’s begin with what we know.” She said. 

“We don’t know anything about the battle,” Zuko said quietly. He sat down on the other bed. “So we don’t know what position we’re in.” 

“Which means we have nothing to negotiate with.” Azula growled. She rubbed her face. “We know nothing adn have nothing. What’s left to talk about?” 

“There has to be something we can do,” Yue said, shaking her head. 

Before either of them could answer, the sound of grating stone echoed from the door. Zuko yelped and rolled off the bed, hiding behind it as the door opened. Two guards stood there, scowling, with a woman between them. They shoved AIko into the room, and she glanced up and winked at Azula.

“This one says she’s part of your group. That true?” One of the guards grumbled. 

“Yes, it is.” Azula answered, spine straight. “How dare you treat her like that,” She took a step forward, but the door slammed shut before she could do anything. 

“Princesses,” Aiko grinned, wiping dust off her sleeve before bowing. 

“Captain,” Azula replied, crossing her arms. They had separated from her the day before, letting her go to Liang. Her presence here was probably not a good sign. 

“Hello, Aiko,” Zuko said, popping up from behind the bed. “Are you alright?” He asked. 

SHe blinked at him. “Since I’m guessing this is a girl’s only room, and the door is bent shut, do I want to know how you got in?” 

“Window,” They chorused. She shook her head.

“I’m not surprised. I should be, but I’m not.” She shrugged. “It’s what I would’ve done.” 

They grinned at her, and Zuko climbed back onto the bed, sitting cross legged in the middle. “Did you reach Major General Liang?”

Her face fell. “I didn’t. The 41st was gone. The hill is still in the Earth Kingdom’s grasp,” She paused. “And the 94th is in shambles. The battle is over.” 

“So, we’re here for nothing,” Zuko whispered. He buried his face in his hands. “THey’re dead.” 

“No,” Aiko shook her head. “That’s the interesting thing, your Highness. The 41st is gone. They’ve been captured, I think. There are no bodies.” 

“You’re sure?” Azula asked. “They’re alive?” 

“As far as I can be without seeing them,” The Captain said. “Especially since I know that 94th was attacked by General Fong’s troops.” She grimaced. “Fong doesn’t take prisoners, sir.” 

“So, we have a missing division of Fire Nation soldiers and another that’s decimated,” Azula said quietly. 

“I-” Aiko sighed, sliding down to sit on the ground in a meditation pose. “I wouldn’t get my hopes up. Just because I didn’t find bodies doesn’t mean that they’re alive.” She rubbed her eyes. “There have been generals who use their earthbenders to clear the fields,” 

“They bury our men?” Zuko gasped. 

“Sometimes, they’re even dead when they do it,” She answered caustically. She flinched when she met Zuko’s and Yue’s horror struck look. “I’m sorry.” She murmured. 

“I’m guessing this is a tactic that Fong utilizes?” Azula asked, forcing herself to ignore the sick feeling in her stomach. Fire nation dead were burned, so they could return to Agni’s light. The thought of being buried alive was a fate she couldn’t even imagine. It was up there with drowning. 

Aiko nodded grimly. “Fong has buried generals during negotiations. It’s been his calling card.” She rubbed her arm. “It’s the reason I had us stay in the infirmary when we passed the checkpoint. I can’t imagine what he would do with the two of you.” 

Azula growled, rage replacing horror. “How dare he,” She snarled. 

“Fong’s actions are also the reason why LIang was so worried and contacted the Colonel. He knew that he wasn’t dealing with someone would actually make any form of peace.” Aiko sighed. “We were hoping that King Bumi would be more open to negotiations. He has always been a wildcard in every situations.” 

“Then we’ll need to figure out how to negotiate.” Zuko groaned. “Do we even have anything?”

“We have the fact that the Spirits are moving,” Yue said softly. 

“We can’t rely on the Spirits,” Azula shook her head. “From every spirit tale I’ve ever heard, Spirit interference doesn’t end well.” 

“Agreed,” Zuko nodded. He looked down. He tilted his head. “Is it possible that the 41st is alive?” 

“It’s possible. There didn’t seem to be fresh earthbending marks where they were camped. I don’t know.” 

“We might have something if they are alive,” He said quietly, looking up at Azula. She tilted her head and watched the light of the fire play across his face. 

“It’s a longshot, but it could work.” 

\---

They planned late into the night. Before they finally retired, she sent Zuko back to his room. He protested, but she rolled her eyes and shoved him towards the windows. “Dum-dum, if they figure out that you can climb the walls, we won’t get any more windows.” She stuck a thumb behind her. “Not only that, but you need to explain what we’re planning to the Chief. Besides, we have Aiko now. We’ll be fine.” The captain looked up, smiling brightly. 

She woke up, face buried in Yue’s back. The other princess was breathing deeply, but there was something that made Azula realize that she wasn’t asleep. She closed her eyes and felt for the sun. It was a little past sunrise, making her feel a little ashamed. She should’ve already been awake. 

“I don’t know if I’ve actually been helpful,” Yue whispered. “It’s not as if I’ve helped them with fighting or anything.” 

“You’re a tempering presence, princess,” Aiko answered softly. “Fire is passionate and dangerous. You’ve seen Zuko’s temper. He needs someone to hold him back, to dampen that immediate rage. You’ve seen Azula’s fierceness. She needs someone to help her be at peace. And they’re helping you too, aren’t they?” 

“I suppose?” She replied. 

“I think so.” Azula could hear the smile in Aiko’s voice. “You are meant to be here, princess. Don’t ever doubt that.” 

Azula stretched and Yue jumped. She leaned up and looked back. “Morning,” She said quietly. 

“Hmm,” the smaller princess humed. She glanced over at Aiko. “I missed sunrise,” She said quietly. 

“Not by much,” Aiko answered with a smile. She rolled out of her bed. “Let’s make sure we’re ready to meet the king.” 

\---

They entered into a council room, Zuko in the lead with Hakoda and Yue. Azula stood on her brother’s left side, where she belonged. Aiko was next to her, behind her prince. Then it was Bato and Runalok. Panuk and Kutsaa had permission to go to the market for medic purchases. 

That allowance had won King Bumi some respect among them. At least he was willing to help them, even if he didn’t care about the Fire Nation itself. 

The king was seated at the head of the table. He was old, older than anyone Azula had ever met before. He grinned, showing missing teeth. He was wearing a Lu Bu crown, two pheasant feathers bending over his shoulders. She noted that his robes were well made, but not made of an expensive fabric like silk. 

His eyes set her on edge, though. They were intelligent, a crafty pale green the color of jade. She knew that no matter what doddering old fool he portrayed, this man was brilliant and dangerous. 

A man sat to his right. He had an impressive beard that extended to the middle of his chest. He was dressed in Earth Kingdom armor. She didn’t even need Aiko’s whispered “General Fong,” to realize that this man was a threat to them. It was in his disgusted gaze. She wanted to set him on fire. 

Yue glanced back at her around Hakoda. Her blue eyes screamed patience, to which Azula nodded. 

“My, my,” Bumi drawled, tapping his fingers in front of him. “You haven’t gotten any taller, little Fire Nation diplomat.” 

Zuko sighed. “No, I haven’t.” 

“This is your Fire Nation diplomat?” Fong sneered. “This is the reason you’re refusing to give me the prisoners?” 

“You have prisoners,” Hakoda stated, leaning back on his heels, eyes narrowed. “Why weren’t we informed before?” 

“It’s not your problem, Water Tribe,” Fong stated. “Why are you even here?” 

“It is my understanding, that Chief Hakoda is in charge of our little diplomats,” Bumi said with a gapped grin. “An odd state of adoption, correct?” 

Hakoda bared his teeth, but Zuko spoke instead. “Excuse me, King Bumi. Prisoners were mentioned. Can you explain?” 

Bumi laughed. “Straight to the point. Positive jing at it’s best.” Azula tilted her head, mind trying to rapidly recall the list of jing one of her tutors had tried to teach her. Unfortunately, that lesson had just begun before their final vacation. She only knew the nine battle jings. “It seems that one of your officers turned traitor against your country,” Bumi said, holding up a piece of paper from in front of him. 

Zuko blinked and glanced back. Aiko bowed and began walking towards the king. He watched her with deep amusement as she bowed and held her hands out to take the paper. 

  
“Bumi, don-” Fong began, but the king gave her the paper. She returned to Zuko, bowing down and presenting it with both hands. He took it and she slipped back behind him. 

An official standing behind the king spoke while Zuko read. “The honorable general should remember that he is a guest in the King’s court and should act accordingly.” There was a deeply meaningful look sent towards Fong, who just scowled back. Azula bit back a smirk.

It seems that Bumi’s court did not appreciate the general’s presence. She could use that. 

Zuko let out a sigh, handing her the letter. She read it, and felt her eyebrows climb up her head. “Liang is a fool,” She breathed. Zuko sighed again. 

“You took this letter as surrender and captured the division?” He asked quietly. 

“Well, it was written as one, it seemed,” The old man stated. 

Azula wasn’t sure if she was angry or impressed. Liang had written to Bumi, stating the plan that the War Council had devised. In the process, he’d asked for mercy and offered surrender to keep his people alive. The sheer audacity of the act was beyond anything Azula had ever seen. 

“He’d be executed the moment he returns to duty,” Azula murmured. Zuko tensed his shoulders for a moment, before releasing it. 

“So, you have an entire division of Fire Nation soldiers under capture,” Zuko said sharply. “What is the plan with them?” 

“We should make a statement,” Fong growled. “We can use them.” 

“Hmm, we could.” Bumi said, but Azula could see the distaste in his gaze. 

“Use them as what?” Hakoda asked, his voice low. 

“Nothing that concer-” Fong started but was interrupted by Bumi. 

“It is a new custom to use Fire nation prisoners on the front line against their countrymen,” He said, mouth souring. 

She could feel the moment when comprehension hit Zuko. Every light in the room flared bright white, flashing with his rage. Azula could even feel her inner fire blaze, forcing her to choke back a gasp. She wasn’t the only one, because Aiko was staring at the prince in surprise and shock. Even the water tribe members seemed to have felt something. 

Zuko was too busy snarling at Fong to notice the reactions. 

“How dare you!” He took a step forward, hand clenched at his sides. Fong shot to his feet, a snarl on his face. Bumi just looked between them, not interfering. Azula could see the curiosity in his eyes. 

“Prince Zuko,” A soft voice interrupted. Yue stepped past Hakoda, who had taken a step back in surprise, and placed a hand on Zuko’s arm. He turned his glare to her, but subsided after a moment, taking a deep breath out. 

She turned to King Bumi, who just seemed amused and interested. “You must forgive Prince Zuko,” she said softly, smiling at them. “He is here to speak for his people, and the thought of losing them enrages him. I hope you understand.” 

“I do,” Bumi nodded, holding a hand to stop Fong’s sputtering. “So, little prince, I will offer you a test. Find me a resolution to the dilemma. I have 5,000 FIre Nation soldiers and no idea to do with them. Should I give them to Fong? Or something else?” He grinned, though it felt unhinged. “Obviously, letting them go back to the Fire Nation is not a viable option.” 

“You want a creative solution,” Zuko answered, with a nod. “I thought you might.” 

“Oh ho ho!” Bumi chuckled. “Do you already have a solution?” 

Zuko held up his hands. “I mentioned this yesterday, but the spirits are moving. THe Great Spirits have chosen representatives among humanity to attempt to create peace.” 

“That is a load of ostrich-horse shit and you know it,” Fong rumbled. 

“The only ostrich-horse shit in this room is coming from your mouth,” Azula snapped, finally done with the general. “You should fix that.” She ignored the reprimanding hiss of her name from Zuko, Yue, Bato, and Hakoda. 

Fong turned red and turned his anger on her. She just smiled back at him, as innocently as she could. 

“General, please,” Bumi said, rolling his eyes. “Please continue, Prince Zuko, what is this plan of yours? And how do the spirits play into this?” 

“Agni has blessed me with a secret of firebending lost to time,” Zuko said, a little dramatically in Azula’s opinion. He held up his hands. “I will be firebending as a demonstration,” he warned. That had been Yue’s suggestion, to broadcast what he was doing. 

Bumi waved him to continue, even as Fong opened his mouth. The official before shot him a glare, which shut him up. 

Zuko took a deep breath, and the rainbow fire lit around his hands. Gasps echoed from the Earth Kingdom side. Bumi blinked. “Well, it’s very pretty,” He said, sounding confused. 

“It’s healing fire,” Zuko said quietly. 

“What?” 

“It heals,” Zuko repeated. The king still looked confused, which made Azula roll her eyes. She reached into her belt, pulled out a knife and sliced it across her hand. Bumi looked concerned and rose to his feet. Zuko seemed confused until she shoved her hand under his face. He yelped, “Azula!” 

“Heal it,” She ordered, rolling her eyes again. Zuko scowled, but pressed his flames to her palm. It tickled slightly as she felt the skin stitch back together. She accepted a towel from a panicked looking servant and wiped the blood away, presenting the completely healed hand. “Zuko is a firebending healer.” She stated, before taking a step back. 

Bumi just stared, as if someone had slapped him with a fish. He looked between them, mouth moving but no words slipping out. 

Fong was not so contained. “This is a trick!” He roared, slamming a hand on the table as he rose to his feet. “That is impossible!” 

“It’s not!” Zuko protested, pretending like he hadn’t jumped at the sudden noise. 

“Fong, be silent,” Bumi found his voice. He settled back, but there was something different in his eyes. He was appraising Zuko. “This is an impressive skill,” He said. “But how does this solve our problem?” 

“Because it’s teachable,” Zuko said quietly. He turned to Azula. 

She let out a breath, trying to focus on the feeling of the fire. It wasn’t easy for her. Zuko and Aiko had both described the feeling they felt as hope, but for her, it was something else. She had to think about Zuko, fake smiling at her over the edge of a metal shard, holding out food. She had to remind herself of Yugoda handing her a cup of tea and whispering that she wasn’t a monster. She had to think about the moments that she’d found herself wrapped up in Hakoda’s arms, as he whispered that everything was going to be okay and called her Sunshine. She breathed in and out and looked down at the rainbow fires licking up her hand. 

Bumi stared at her in surprise. She let the fire go, trying to swallow the feelings that threatened to choke her. 

“I’m impressed, but still confused,” the king said, turning back to Zuko.

“Let me teach at least one company of the 41st healing,” Zuko said calmly. “This company can be utilized by Omashu to help your people. Release the others into the command of Pouhai Stronghold and their colonel, Shinu.” 

“You would give us our own healers?” Bumi asked, eyes widening again. Azula watched Fong’s face begin to grow red. She shifted back slightly, rooting her stance. 

Zuko nodded. “I would ask for volunteers to attempt to ensure that they are willing to help you. I can teach them healing.” He breathed out. “200 healers, ordered to aid Omashu.” 

“They’d be labeled as traitors,” Bumi said quietly. 

“No, they won’t.” Zuko replied. “Not if they’re given orders by a commanding officer.” 

“But you are not their commanding officer,” He pointed out. 

“No, but I am their prince.” Zuko straightened. “I can command the commanding officer.” 

“Major General Liang is a traitor, already.” 

“Not if he was following orders,” Azula stated calmly. All eyes turned to her and she smiled. “You cannot prove that Liang did not have orders to surrender.” 

Bumi blinked, and then laughed. “An interesting and amusing loophole. But how do we know we can trust you, hmm?” He tilted his head to stare at them with a single raised eyebrow. 

Zuko breathed out slowly. “The spirits are moving. They want the war ended. I told you that Agni gave me healing fire to help with creating peace,” He looked up, shoulders and spine straight. “This is the first step to that peace.”

“You expect us to believe that this is peace?” Fong hissed. He leaned over the table and glared. “This is taunting us. You want us to give you the ability to heal your soldiers under the pretense of peace? Absolutely not.” He bared his teeth. “I don’t know how you convinced the Water Tribe to believe this peace, but those savages aren’t known for intelligence.”

Hakoda snarled. Azula growled herself. There were rippled among their group. Fong didn’t back down. 

“It would be better to kill you and your sister. Remove you both from the line of Sozin and drop the Fire Nation into the civil war they deserve,” He continued. “And to kill this fire with you.” 

Before anyone could draw on the other, the earthen table separating them launched up into a wall between them. Azula stumbled back, pulling Zuko with her, who pulled Yue. Aiko slipped under their arms, adopting a stance between them and the table. Hakoda and the Water Tribe warriors encircled them as well, knives in hands. 

The table dropped to reveal Fong, completely muzzled by some form of crystal. The crystal was creeping across his body, trapping the man inside. He tried to earthbend free from it, but the crystal did not break. Bumi stood next to him, a cut along his hairline bleeding. 

Zuko looked between them before stepping past Aiko. She reached out to grab him, but Yue stopped her, shaking her head. 

“May I, your majesty?” He asked the king, nodding towards his cut. Bumi touched it, looking surprised. He nodded and bent down slightly. 

The FIre Nation Prince ran rainbow fire over the King of Omashu’s head. 

It looked like peace. 


End file.
